


Double date?

by Suggle



Category: Evak - Fandom, Skam - Fandom
Genre: Double Date, Eskid has a boyfriend, M/M, Romance, friendships, lucas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 08:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10272458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suggle/pseuds/Suggle
Summary: Just had this random idea...





	

"When did this turn into a double date?" Isak whispers to Even who shrugged looking at Eskild bouncing on his feet a little to joyful. It was just suppose to be the two of them little did they know of Eskild's plan. At first they we're both shocked to find out that Eskild has a boyfriend named Lucas. They just assumed it would of been one of Eskild's one night stands. When Eskild introduced them he thought they would leave soon after but he just had to suggest a double date.

Even being the nice human being he is agreed and suggested cooking dinner for them leaving Isak alone giving him dagger's before he disappears into the kitchen. Isak noticed that Lucas seemed a bit uncomfortable in this situation Eskild notices a throws an arm around his shoulders laughing at something on the TV.  Even soon comes back announcing that they have nothing in that will fill all four of them and suggested they get take out.

They all agree on Pizza "I think this is great the four of us having a double date getting to know one another" Eskild breaks the awkward silence. Isak nods not knowing what to say just wanting to throw a movie on and cuddle up to Even like they originally agreed to do before Eskild announced his presence. Even walks over after ordering a flops down beside Isak releasing a heavy sigh. He could tell Even didn't want to double date at this moment tired.

Thighs pressed together Even traces his fingers along Isak's arm goose bumps following after his finger grinning when Isak snaps at him to stop complaining he's getting cold. Even smiles kissing his cheek he blushes bright red grabbing Even's hand lacing there fingers together. Eskild stares in awe Lucas smiling resting his head on Eskild's shoulder no longer feeling uncomfortable. "It's not as awkward now" Even softly whispers into Isak's ear "Hmm he seems good for Eskild even though he's quite" Even agrees resting his head on Isak's.

The door bell goes Lucas offering to pay for it "Thanks" Eskild turns and quickly sits on the low table in front of them "So what do you think of Lucas?" they share a look "He seems cool" Eskild grins tapping there knees "I really like him" he admits Isak smiles "Then keep this one I mean he is paying for our pizza's" Even chuckles "I will and don't get used to us paying your pizza" Isak leans back "Actually Lucas is paying for our pizza not you" Eskild rolls his eyes moving back to his spot on the sofa just as Lucas come back in with the pizza's.

They eat there's pizza while chatting Lucas asking how they met and Isak blushes as Even tells the short story wrapping his arms around his boyfriend once he had finished his pizza. Even leans back against Isak's embrace finishing there story. He smiles into his neck.

They all agreed on two horror's Isak cursing under his breathe completely terrified of scary films more into comedy and romance movies. Even settles back once he put the movie on. 20 minuets into the film Even feels Isak tense next to him looking over to see his boyfriend peeping over the massive cushion he has clutched in his hands knees up to his chest. He falls on to Even when a gory scene comes on.

Even grins running his hands up and down Isak's back. He stays like that the whole movie just leaning into Even's hands thankful once the movie come to an end "Another?" Eskild asks happily "No!" Isak jumps up then sits back down "I mean how about a comedy" Even grins knowing well he was full scared raised eyebrows at Isak he turns away throwing the remote to Eskild to choose.

Half way through the movie they hear lips against lips Isak groans looking over to them "Get a room" Lucas bushes even in he dark his cheeks are cherry red pulling away "We're in one" He gestures around the room there currently in "Fine we'll get another one" Isak climbs of Even missing the warmth dragging Even to 'there' room "Don't do anything I wouldn't do" Even chokes on his water as he closes the door.

Isak groans embarrassed "Sorry" Even shakes his head dropping to the bed next to Isak cupping his cheeks "It's fine how about tomorrow we head to the movies.... and avoid Eskild" He nods leaning against Even "I heard that!" Eskild voice echo's through there shared apartment.

 

 


End file.
